


A Glimpse of Bliss

by Auber_Gine_Dreams



Series: Wonu is a Necromancer (White Noise Verse) [5]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: A day in the life of Jihan, Alternate Universe - Anita Blake Vampire Hunter, M/M, Mild Sexual Content, Pack Dynamics, Supernatural Elements, Vampires, Werewolves, there's no smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-31
Updated: 2019-03-31
Packaged: 2019-12-30 02:51:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18306707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Auber_Gine_Dreams/pseuds/Auber_Gine_Dreams
Summary: Jeonghan groaned and pulled Joshua on top of him. When he took his arm away from his face he was grinning, a sly look that meant he had something planned.“Can’t we both stay home today?” he asked, his hands tangling into Joshua’s hair. Jeonghan knew he was a sucker for any touch that counted as petting. It kind of wasn’t fair.He buried his face in Jeonghan’s neck again, breathing out in little purrs.“You know I can’t.”--Or--A day in the life of Joshua and Jeonghan.





	A Glimpse of Bliss

**Author's Note:**

> Shortly after I finished White Noise, a CC anon asked me if I would ever write a cute domestic Jihan in this universe. This is it!! Sorry for your wait dearest anon! I hope this is sort of what you had in mind!
> 
> As always, this can be read as a stand alone fic but the main story is [here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16700140/chapters/39167641) if you want to read the full AU!  
> (Joshua and Jeonghan aren't main characters just so you know!)
> 
> As for key AU information:  
> There are various other were-animals besides wolves. They are collectively known as lycanthropes and all supernatural creatures are known to the public.

Joshua had never been a morning person. He hated the sound of the alarm, and what made it worse was that Jeonghan slept like the dead. Their combined alarm tones were enough to get him up and in the shower in record time most mornings, but sometimes he couldn’t resist hitting snooze and wrapping himself around Jeonghan for just a little longer.

Jeonghan ran hot, like _really_ hot. Most lycanthropes did. Something about the virus caused a spike in body temperature, but even to Joshua, he was like a personal heater. He pressed into Jeonghan’s side and buried his face in his neck with a satisfied hum. Jeonghan always smelled nice, like mountain air and fir trees and some special kind of scent that was just him. He pulled Joshua in a little tighter in his sleep, his hand gripping his waist before relaxing again.

He kept rubbing his nose against Jeonghan’s neck and smoothing his hands against his hot skin. Jeonghan’s eyes eventually cracked open and he groaned and covered his eyes with his arm.

“What time is it?” he croaked out, and Joshua sighed and reached for his phone.

“You have ten more minutes until the time you usually get up.” He spoke as softly as he could. Joshua wasn’t a morning person but Jeonghan was much, much worse.

They met during Joshua’s final year of college. They were both in a freshman level humanities course because they’d waited until the last minute to fulfill the requirement. Jeonghan had asked him about the Coalition on campus, and Joshua couldn’t contain his excitement when he talked about the next scheduled meeting. They ran into each other a lot, and as time went on their friendship turned to romance. It was a little sappy, and Joshua had never told Wonwoo the full story because he didn’t want to see his best friend fake gag over his relationship.

They had been together almost two years, living together for around six months. They worked together at the Coalition but not too closely (seeing Jeonghan in every facet of his life sounded like too much, honestly). Jeonghan spent a lot of time at the Capitol building or doing pro bono services for lycanthropes being unjustly tried. They made a good team.

Jeonghan groaned and pulled Joshua on top of him. When he took his arm away from his face he was grinning, a sly look that meant he had something planned.

“Can’t we both stay home today?” he asked, his hands tangling into Joshua’s hair. Jeonghan knew he was a sucker for any touch that counted as petting. It kind of wasn’t fair.

He buried his face in Jeonghan’s neck again, breathing out in little purrs.

“You know I can’t,” Joshua said, the pout evident in his voice, “Yesterday I had two people come to the door in animal form after they shifted unexpectedly.”

Jeonghan hummed and it made Joshua shiver. He wanted to stay home, god he just wanted to wrap himself around Jeonghan and make love in bed all day, stopping just long enough to eat something before falling into each other again.

Unfortunately, he had a city’s worth of lycanthropes to take care of. Falling into Jeonghan would have to wait until the weekend, or at least until after work.

“I have a case today, and after that I have pack duties to attend to.” Jeonghan sighed. “At this point I might as well be Alpha.”

Joshua kissed a line up to his lips, sighing when Jeonghan’s hands tightened in his hair. He was half hard, pressed against Joshua’s thigh and it _really_ made the idea of staying home even more tempting. Chan was in class all day, too. He’d been spending more time on campus, saying the two of them were a distraction when he was trying to study for midterms.

They wouldn’t have any interruptions.

Jeonghan’s tongue slipped against his and he pressed his thigh against his erection absently.

They stayed that way, Joshua getting lost in everything that was Jeonghan, until one of their alarms blared again.

He pulled back after one more kiss, ignoring the way Jeonghan pushed against his thigh again.

“If you hurry up I can probably help you with that and still make it to work on time,” Joshua whispered, lips brushing Jeonghan’s ear just as he slipped out of bed.

He could hear Jeonghan’s frustrated groan over the sound of the shower and he grinned.

 

 

 

 

****

 

 

 

 

Most lycanthropes were made, not born. Maybe it was because most cases were the result of an attack, but people were usually hostile the moment they found out a person was a lycanthrope.

Joshua hadn’t been attacked. He’d gotten a blood transfusion after a minor surgery in high school, and according to the paper he’d had to sign before the procedure, the chances of him catching lycanthrope from it was one in a million. He’d just been exceptionally lucky that day.

It was a shame really. Being a lycanthrope wasn’t just shifting. It was learning to control new strength and speed, spending the week of the full moon restless and hot, spending the day after the shift asleep in bed. Discrimination against lycanthrope employees was illegal, had been even before Joshua had moved to the city for college. That didn’t mean it didn’t happen.

That was the whole purpose of starting the Coalition. Lycanthropes had almost no voice in society or the government, and while it wasn’t perfect, the Coalition was slowly but surely making a difference.

Joshua had seen and dealt with a lot in his time at the Coalition. He’d had the occasional accidental shift, a sudden illness or accident causing the body to change form in order to heal, but he’d never had so many people walk through his door as he’d had over the course of the week.

It was strange. There were leopards and hyenas, lions and tigers, but for every one of them there were two wolves. He walked them into the rooms sectioned off for people experiencing their first full moon. He didn’t have anywhere else to put them.

He checked in on a weretiger who had come in yesterday. She was wearing some of the clothes from the donation room. He was grateful for that. Lycanthropes were usually casual when it came to nudity, what with the whole shifting and destroying clothes regularly thing, but Joshua still felt embarrassed when he saw someone naked.

“Are you feeling better?” he asked her, slipping the door shut behind him.

She smiled.

“I think so. I can’t thank you enough for taking me in.”

Joshua shook his head. “No need. That’s what the Coalition is for. Have you been sick recently? Do you have any idea what caused this?”

She stared down at her bare feet for a while, lip trapped between her teeth. Maybe it was too personal of a question, but Joshua needed to know if there was some kind of common factor among the people shifting.

“I was at work. I teach yoga at the studio downtown,” she started, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear, “It just happened. One second I was holding a pose and the next thing I knew the class was running out of the room screaming. I haven’t been sick. I’m not pregnant. I don’t know —”

She put her face in her hands. Joshua looked away for a moment before he walked closer and put a hand on her shoulder. She turned and buried her face in his chest.

“My class didn’t know. I could lose my _job_ because of this. They won’t come back because they’ll think I can’t control myself,” she sobbed out, her voice muffled against his shirt.

He put his hand in her hair, hoping the motion was as soothing for her as it was whenever he was upset. Leopards and tigers were both cats, after all.

“We have a lawyer here. If anything happens to you, we can help. No charge. They can’t fire you because of this. We’ll make sure of it.”

She cried against him for a few more minutes, but when she pulled back her eyes were determined. It made Joshua proud. He didn’t want his fellow lycanthropes to feel ashamed or scared because of what they were. They were just people. People who had a virus that caused them to shift at the full moon. Sure they had greater than human speed and strength, but they were just as human as everyone else.

The weretiger wiped her eyes.

“Thank you. I hope that whatever is happening is over soon. And I hope that it can’t happen twice.”

Joshua gave her shoulder a squeeze before walking out of the room and back into the main area of the Coalition.

There was a gray wolf in the middle of the room, and when their eyes met it let out a pitiful whine.

Joshua ignored every other person and ran straight to the wolf, throwing his arms around his neck.

“Are you alright, Chan?”

Chan whined again, his head bumping against Joshua.

It was the worst thing that had happened to Joshua in a long time. It took every ounce of his strength to not bury his face in Chan’s fur and cry.

Chan had classes today. He’d probably been in Biology or World Lit when he’d shifted. If it was anything like what had happened to the weretiger, he’d probably been copying down notes and suddenly been a wolf.

Joshua _knew_ that Chan wasn’t sick. He stayed with them more often than he stayed at his dorm. He ate regularly, he danced, he was a normal healthy twenty year old.

This shouldn’t have happened to him.

Something was happening. Something very, very strange was happening.

 

 

 

 

****

 

 

 

  
If Jeonghan could go back in time, if he could pick what animal attacked him in the woods that night, he probably would have picked leopard. Not because of Joshua (though that would have been a perk for when they met later), but because the leopards weren’t so uptight about hierarchy in their pack, or pard, or whatever it was they called it. They had their King or Queen and everyone was content to leave it at that. It wasn’t like the wolves, where everyone was fighting for some title or another, ripping and clawing their way through each other to get to the top even though the top was just the Alpha and fighting the Alpha was a death sentence.

Jeonghan had spent the first few months after he shifted getting _educated_ on pack culture, which was just a nice way of saying he got his ass kicked by members that outranked him at every pack meeting.

So at eighteen, scrawny, long haired Jeonghan did the only thing he could do. He fought back. He worked his way up, and maybe he hadn’t always fought fair, but how else was he supposed to beat men and women with training and experience.  

Jeonghan was Second now, a glorified title that meant the Alpha didn’t think he was a threat but _did_ think he was smart enough to run the pack from the shadows.

He made it to the clearing where they held their meetings just as the other wolves started to arrive. It wasn’t a full pack meeting. Those were usually held the night of the full moon, when work and family obligations had to be put on hold for the impending shift. This was a meeting of the upper ranks, of those with the power and luxury to get away any time they needed.

Jeonghan was still in the suit he’d worn to court that morning, and he didn’t miss the way the others stared at him. A mix of desire and disgust.

Ever since Jeonghan had risen to Second in Command, the rumors had traveled through the pack. Yoon Jeonghan slept his way to the top. Yoon Jeonghan blackmailed the Alpha somehow. Yoon Jeonghan didn’t earn his title. Yoon Jeonghan isn’t a wolf, he’s a fox. A snake.

The other wolves didn’t have long to stare before the Alpha finally made his appearance.

The Alpha was a large man, tall and broad and imposing. The kind of man who enjoyed looking down on others. He wanted to be in control, and if he could, he would rule over all the supernatural beings of the city.

Jeonghan hoped every day that some unfortunate accident took the Alpha out. Sooner rather than later. It would be for everyone’s benefit, really. He wasn’t a good person or a good leader.

One of the wolves, a graying man with a buzz cut, still in his parade uniform, stepped forward and spoke before the Alpha had even turned to address them.

“Sir, three of our newest wolves have shifted this week. It’s a miracle they weren’t killed by the police. They were all relatively healthy. No one is quite sure what caused the shift.”

The Alpha frowned, a hand coming up to stroke at the stubble on his face.

“It sounds like vampires to me,” he said. His voice was hard, determined and sure and absolute.

Jeonghan had to fight to not roll his eyes. The Alpha had been like that as long as he’d been a member of the pack. Any problem that he could blame on the vampires, he did. Jeonghan had never heard of a vampire being able to cause a lycanthrope to shift. It sounded like bullshit.

The other wolves nodded, satisfied with their Alpha’s answer. That was another reason Jeonghan hated the way the pack was run. No one dared to challenge the Alpha in anything. The Alpha said jump and the wolves said how high. It made Jeonghan sick.

“What should we do then, Sir?” another man, this one dressed in mechanic coveralls, asked. “If the vamps are behind this, what can we do to stop it?”

The Alpha looked at the ground for a while without saying anything. The wind blew hard through the trees, and all the hairs on the back of Jeonghan’s neck stood up. The weather was fading from fall to winter, the first snowfall had happened just yesterday.

Jeonghan glanced to the other men in the clearing. No one, not even the Alpha, seemed to feel the wrongness that clung to Jeonghan’s skin like a film.

“If Junhui thinks the wolves will ever kneel for him, he’s got another thing coming. No other lycanthrope group is prepared to fight him, but we are. As soon as we appoint a Skoll we will schedule mandatory training for the pack.”

Jeonghan had to pretend to sneeze so he could cover his face with his elbow. Was he _serious_? Their pack didn’t use the Old Wolf terms anymore. They were a bit outdated, but there wasn’t really another word for the role Skoll held in the pack. A person who did the Alpha’s dirty work, disciplined the pack or did anything the Alpha didn’t want to do with ruthless efficiency.

What did they need to appoint one for? Was the Alpha really planning to go to _war_? With Junhui? With Seungcheol?

“What if it’s not vampires?” Jeonghan asked, his voice coming out almost too loud in the clearing. The others turned to look at him, shock and anger that he would dare question the Alpha on their faces.

The man in question gave him a hard look, eyes scanning his face as he continued.

“We should have another plan in place, Sir. Just in case it’s not vampires. We need to be prepared for anything that might be threatening the pack.”

One of the other men turned and stalked away without a word. The man with a buzz cut glared at him.

Jeonghan the snake, always swaying the Alpha in his favor. Contradicting the Alpha with no consequence.

The Alpha gave him a curt nod.

“If you think it’s something else, then make a plan, Jeonghan. You’re my Second for a reason. You don’t need my permission.”

Jeonghan gave the Alpha a bow before he turned and left the clearing. He could hear the other man whispering with the Alpha, but he couldn’t worry about that.

The wolves attacking the vampires would be the downfall of the pack. He had to find out what was going on. He had to make a plan.

If the situation escalated, he’d do anything he had to if it meant keeping Joshua and Chan out of danger.

 

 

 

 

****

 

 

 

  
Joshua almost cried when Jeonghan walked in the door. He barely let him get his shoes off before he wrapped him in a hug, sagging heavily against him.

“Tough day?” he asked, his hand rubbing Joshua’s back soothingly.

Joshua sighed. He didn’t even know where to start.

“Five more people shifted today, Jeonghan. Including Chan. He was probably in class when it happened.”

Jeonghan stepped back enough to stare at him, eyes wide.

“How many does that make this week?” he asked, concern clear in his voice.

“Thirty.”

Jeonghan let out a low whistle. Joshua had never heard of anything like this happening before. He didn’t know what to do other than keep the Coalition open, taking in anyone that needed a place to go. If people kept shifting, he’d have to open up the meeting area as a place to sleep, but at least they would be safe.

Jeonghan wrapped Joshua in his arms again and he spent a long time breathing in his scent, rubbing his face against the soft skin of Jeonghan’s throat.

“The Alpha seems to think the vampires are behind this, but that’s nothing new. He’s always looking for an excuse to belittle Junhui,” Jeonghan said. His voice was a pleasant rumble against Joshua’s skin and he sighed, the tension and stress of the day finally starting to melt away.

He was worried about all the lycanthropes, but he was most worried about Chan. He’d only been in town a few months, was just starting to settle into a new life and now —

Joshua just hoped Chan’s classmates hadn’t seen, that he wouldn’t be feared and hated because of something that happened out of his control.

“I can feel how stressed you are,” Jeonghan said, moving Joshua’s face away from his neck so he could look him in the eye, “You’re doing as much as you can to help. You’ve got to relax. Chan is safe. Everyone is going to be okay.”

Joshua wrapped Jeonghan in a tight hug and brought their lips together. Jeonghan always knew just what to say, what to do, to make him feel invincible. There was no way he could love anyone more than he loved the wolf in his arms.

“Did you cook anything?” Jeonghan asked when they broke apart, unbuttoning his suit jacket and hanging it over the back of one of the dining chairs. He started to loosen his tie, but Joshua grinned and wrapped the fabric around his hands. He pulled just enough for Jeonghan to jerk forward.

“I was thinking about eating _you_ first, and worrying about food after,” he said, his voice going rough at the end. Honestly, the only thing that had gotten him through the day was thinking about Jeonghan, about getting lost in him and finishing what they’d started that morning.

Jeonghan licked his lips.

“Are you sure about that, kitten? I think you’ve got it wrong. I’m going to be the one devouring _you_.”

Jeonghan lifted him with one arm. Even though they were both stronger than normal, it was still really hot when Jeonghan showed it off. He wrapped his legs around Jeonghan’s waist, his arms looping around his neck. He had to let go of the tie, so he attached his mouth to Jeonghan’s neck instead, sucking a dark mark into his skin as he walked them both into the bedroom.

 

 

 

 

****

 

 

 

  
Joshua jolted awake, his whole body on edge like he was being watched. The hair on the back of his neck was standing on end and he shivered. He felt strange, like he’d been zapped with static electricity. It made the leopard inside his mind crouch down, ready to strike.

The moon was shining through his window, half full. It was late, too late for him to be awake but he couldn’t shake the feeling from earlier, that something really _wrong_ was happening. The lycanthropes that were shifting were all clueless, the Alphas no help either. That left —

Joshua pulled his phone off the nightstand. It was 3am. By the fourth ring he stopped expecting anyone to pick up, so he sighed away from the receiver and waited for the beep.

“Wonwoo, it’s me. I’m sure you’re working but I need to speak to you as soon as possible. Something weird is going on and I’m not sure what to do.”

He hung up and immediately felt better, the last of his tension finally bleeding away. Wonwoo could talk to Junhui at least. If it really was a vampire problem then the Master of the City would know how to stop it. If it wasn’t, then —

He curled into Jeonghan’s side, letting sleep pull him back under. The morning would bring answers. He just hoped no more lycanthropes came with it.

**Author's Note:**

> This is not only a side story but it's also a PREQUEL!!! Yes friends it's almost time!
> 
> The White Noise Sequel is up next so please anticipate because I've been dying to share it with you!!!!! I've kind of missed Wonu while we've been hanging out with everyone else, so it'll be nice to have him back!!
> 
> I hope you enjoyed this little slice of Jihan :D
> 
> Oh one more thing! In the Anita Blake books, most terms that the wolves use for their pack leaders come from Norse mythology (Instead of Alpha, they use Ulfric, etc)! That's what I'm referring to when Jeonghan talks about Old Wolf terms since they aren't included in my AU!  
>  
> 
> [Twitter](http://www.twitter.com/tsukkitaeil) // [Curious Cat](https://curiouscat.me/tsukkitaeil)


End file.
